Consent
by bankotsusango
Summary: Veg/Karin pairing. Mainly done in Ren's POV. Sisters getting married bring out the inner feelings of a certain big brother. Sequel to Accident.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Chibi Vampire (Karin).**

**AN: This is for DarkAngel048. She asked me to do a couple fics for this pairing. This is sequel to Accident. Also this is done from Ren's POV.**

* * *

Hard gold eyes glared at the "intruder" (guest) in his home. He disliked him so very much and the way he had seen him touch his sister when they believed no-one was around. Oh, he was always around. He was even more angered when his sister said she had an announcement to make and Anju was helping her to throw a party.

Months and months have passed, spanning to close to a year since the Saiyan prince had fallen into the Maaka lives. They were grateful that he had been with Karin when she had fallen into her "overflow catatonic state" and that she had given him her blood before the state would have become much worse and longer. They honestly had thought that he was going to leave the very night he had been brought into their lives but Anju had informed them that he was a friend of Karin's and her guest. Also since she couldn't speak at those moments she would stand in for her and extend the invitation for him to stay until Karin was better so she could thank him properly.

When Karin woke, he was there and waiting. He had never left her bedside except to clean up and get some food. Other than that he was with her. They had each come into the room to check on her and ask him questions but he had given so little about himself away. And they learned that he knew about their species and that he didn't care. After all he was an alien. Why should he care? They did also learn that he was a prince and one of the remaining few of his species. That was another prompt for the elders to extend the invitation for him to stay as long as he liked.

No matter what he said, they hadn't listened to him. He didn't want the Saiyan there any longer. Just two hours of him being in their home and staying at his sisters bedside, had Ren wanting him gone. They all may think that he didn't love Karin but they couldn't be any more wrong. And the family was realizing it. He was very protective of Karin now that Vegeta was there and was giving off the vibes of romantic interest. Ren wanted him gone and very far away from his younger sister.

As the months passed the seething dislike he felt for Vegeta was apparent. Even Anju had made a comment outloud about it. If it had been anyone but her he would have bit their heads off. But it was hard for him not to, even though it was Anju. Karin had noticed it as well and was onfused by it and even commented about it to him. She wanted to know why he was acting the way he was and why it mattered that Vegeta was her friend, especially if he loved Anju more than her anyways. He had no idea what to say to her. In fact hearing it aloud that she thought that about him hurt. He loved her just as much as he loved Anju and the way he was acting was showing it.

_**"Ting Ting Ting"**_

The sharp tinging of silverware on a champagne glass rip Ren from his mental raging. Sharply he turned his golden gaze to his youngest sister. Anju was beginning to make a toast. He had a feeling what this get together was all about but just thinking about it had him glaring. He didn't hate Vegeta but he just didn't believe that he or anyone was good enough for any of his sisters. Ren would admit that he was being overprotective but how would he know that they would be absolutely safe without him or any of their family with them? He didn't and that worried him.

"Now that I have everyone's attention... I have some exciting news to announce. Prince Vegeta has asked Karin to marry him. And she said yes!" Anju said, light excitement coloring her voice.

He felt cold then, all noise of congratulations drowning from his thoughts. How was he going to deal with this? Would Vegeta protect her the way her family could or they way that she deserved? He may not have been the best brother or let Karin know that he loved her the way that he should have but... shit, how was he going to be able to trust her with this stranger?

Quickly he stood up and left the room. He went straight outside to try and cool off. Inner turmoil was a huge bummer. He was happy for Karin, very happy for her. He was happy that she had gotten her person in life but seriously what was he going to do without her?

A small hand squeezed his shoulder then. Swiftly he looked at the person. It was Karin, her yellow eyes looking at him earnestly.

"What's wrong, Ren?" she asked him.

He sighed heavily. Now he was going to have to tell her what was going on in his head. Heck it was going to shock her. Even she believed that he didn't love her.

"I can't protect you." he said lightly.

"What? Ren what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You'll be gone and I won't be able to protect you. You'll be with him." he said, his voice a little sour at the end.

Karin laughed then. It was a happy sound but to him it was like she was happy that she was leaving him and their family. Was she happy that she wouldn't be near them?

"What is so funny?" he snapped.

Her face fell immediately. Then her eyes softened with a soft smile coming to her face. She brushed his silver hair from his eyes and shook her head.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked him.

"Karin, I love you. I know I haven't ever told you that but I do. I don't know what's going to happen to you if I'm or any of us aren't with you to be with you. I don't know if I can trust Vegeta to protect you and keep you happy." he explained.

"Oh, Ren, I love you too." she said and hugged him, "You don't have to know but you do have to trust me in my decision and try to take a leap of faith that everything will be alright. And please try to get along with Vegeta."

He ran his fingers through her purple hair and held her close to him like this was the last time he was ever going to be near her again. Gently he pushed her a little ways from him and nodded his head at her. He was going to try for her sake. Atleast she didn't say that he had to like him. He could make do with that.

"I will try, for you." he said.

"That's all I ask. Thank you." she said and turned to rejoin her own party.

Ren watched her go back indoors and saw that Vegeta was waiting for her. He inclined his head to him; giving him his silent ,yet begrudging, consent. Vegeta did nothing but nod back, accepting the consent, even though both knew he would have been with Karin with or without his consent.

As soon as Vegeta and Karin left his sight did Ren turn back to staring out at the night. Even though he said that he would try, he didn't say when he would begin to.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm, another fic finished. I hate that I had take a while to do these but I had to do alot of revamping on them.**


End file.
